


Good lovers make great enemies

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Autunno incontra Tempesta in un parco giochi e la odia. Quindi, ovviamente, poi se ne innamora.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Non lo so, mi hanno dato cinque prompt, li ho usati tutti insieme. Ci si prova, poi si può sempre migliorare, nevvero? NEVVERO?  
> (tra le altre cose, è la prima storia a capitoli che scrivo da 84 anni, ed è pure un femslash che, io dico, che cosa mi è preso che manco mi piace il femslash? Vabbè)
> 
> scritta per: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Amore/Odio - Originale - SAFE
> 
> scritta per: Prompt di Scorta  
> prompt: [Questa immagine](https://i.imgur.com/DpsmV7M.png)

La prima volta che la vede sono in un parco e Autunno la odia. La sua stupida treccia bionda e gli occhioni azzurri, il suo cappellino rosso, la sua risata allegra, tutto in lei è disgustoso.

La odia anche per il suo nome – Tempesta – a suo dire troppo potente ed evocativo per una futura strega bianca, la cui unica occupazione nella vita sarà curare gli altri e far crescere i fiori. Cosa se ne farà mai una così di un nome del genere. I suoi genitori devono odiarla parecchio oppure hanno delle aspettative deliranti su di lei se credono che la sua magia ammonterà a qualcosa di più che una manciata di erbe, qualche boccetta di unguenti e qualche incantesimo di bassa categoria.

Autunno non può neanche guardarla senza provare un moto potentissimo di rabbia che le attraversa il corpo e finisce per uscirle in scariche di energia viola dalla punta delle dita. Quando la trova in cima allo scivolo, è una tentazione troppo grande e non può resistere. La spinge di sotto con forza.

Tempesta cade e si fa male, ma quando Autunno le si avvicina pronta a combattere, lei sorride e dice, “Non importa, sono sicura che non l'hai fatto apposta."


	2. Not you again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scritta per: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Amore/Odio - Originale - SAFE
> 
> scritta per: Prompt di Scorta  
> prompt: "Oh My God, They Were Roommates"

Ferma sulla soglia della sua stanza al dormitorio, Autunno non crede ai suoi occhi. Se fosse una che crede nella sfortuna o nelle coincidenze direbbe che l'universo la odia parecchio, ma lei sa che l'universo se ne frega un po' di chiunque, perciò questa non può che essere la scelta deliberata di qualcuno.

“Sorpresa!” Tempesta solleva le braccia e saltella sul posto. E' esattamente come Autunno se la ricorda, solo più alta e stupidamente più bella.

La stanza è divisa esattamente a metà. A sinistra la parete è dipinta di nero, una spruzzata di stelle argentate la percorre per intero. Sul letto ci sono le lenzuola nere con i teschi bianchi – le sue preferite – e sul comodino il suo Libro delle Ombre e una foto di Rosmarino – il suo gatto – in una delle sue pose più preziose.

A destra la parete è dipinta di bianco, un tralcio di fiori rosa e lilla la attraversa dalla finestra alla porta. C'è una coperta fatta a mano piegata ordinatamente ai piedi del letto e un vaso di fiori freschi sul comodino insieme a due libri di incantesimi.

“Ti piace?” Chiede Tempesta, abbracciandola senza permesso.

“Cosa ci fai tu qui?” E' l'unica cosa che Autunno riesce a chiedere. Ha sognato per anni il momento in cui avrebbe lasciato il suo paese per andare all'università a studiare magia nera. Sarebbe stata sola, lontano da tutti, ma soprattutto dalla sua rivale e dalla sua stupida magia bianca che interferiva con la sua e la mandava fuori controllo, impedendole di concentrarsi. 

E invece lei è qui.

“Siamo tutte e due in un posto nuovo,” dice Tempesta, “ ho pensato che potevamo farci compagnia.”

Autunno sente la sua energia sfrigolare e avvolgerle le dita. Sa che se le chiudesse intorno al polso di Tempesta le farebbe del male. Ci pensa, ma poi si trattiene e non lo fa.

Il motivo in quel momento le sfugge.


	3. Stay a little longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scritta per: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Amore/Odio - Originale - SAFE
> 
> scritta per: Prompt di Scorta  
> prompt: "Aurora – Into the Unknown", Idina Menzel

Il momento in cui se ne accorge Autunno è ubriaca perciò non gli dà molto peso, ma la ridicola quantità di birra che ha bevuto nelle ultime due ore le dà modo di essere più sincera del solito. 

Tempesta le cammina di fianco con le scarpe in mano. L'erba del campus si fa morbida sotto ai suoi piedi e l'aria si riscalda per impedirle di gelare nel vestitino leggero che indossa. Non è lei che intona incantesimi perché ciò avvenga, è la natura stessa che si modifica intorno al suo corpo, allo spazio che occupa.

Autunno si rende conto di aver fatto lo stesso.

Ad un certo punto ha smesso di respingerla e si è adattata alla sua presenza, le è cresciuta intorno come un'edera e, se Tempesta venisse a mancare per qualche motivo, di lei non resterebbe che un mucchio di foglie che hanno bisogno di qualcosa a cui appoggiarsi per salire in alto.

Il pensiero di dipendere da lei la riscalda.

Il pensiero di dipendere da lei la fa infuriare.

Improvvisamente si arrabbia, sente l'energia agitarsi nel suo stomaco e cercare una via d'uscita. Cerca di respingere quel qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa sia – l'unica cosa che _può essere_ e a cui per pietà di se stessa non vuole dare un nome – che la attira verso Tempesta e la tiene legata a lei.

Non cederò a quel richiamo, pensa.


	4. Stay forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scritta per: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Amore/Odio - Originale - SAFE
> 
> scritta per: Prompt di Scorta  
> prompt: Femslash

Alla luce della luna la pelle di Tempesta sembra risplendere e i suoi lunghi capelli biondi si tingono di riflessi d'argento. Sembra una delle dee dipinte sulle pagine dei libri sui quali studia, solo più tangibile, più reale. Autunno potrebbe toccarla, se solo avesse il coraggio di allungare una mano. Invece fa finta di niente e cerca di non guardarla. 

“Un anno intero,” Tempesta si abbraccia le ginocchia e il suo vestito si solleva, lasciando scoperte le sue lunghe gambe bianche. “Ci pensi che siamo sopravvissute fino a qui? Ci aspettano ancora tre anni di studio e io non ho più voglia di fare neanche un incantesimo!”

“Bugiarda,” Autunno ride e si siede accanto a lei, di notte i suoi capelli e i suoi occhi diventano ancora più neri. Invece che assorbire la luce della luna, lei sembra scivolare ancora di più nell'ombra. Non sono mai state così diverse ora che sono così vicine. “La magia è la cosa a cui tieni di più.”

“Non è vero,” Tempesta la guarda e sorride. “E se non fossi così impegnata a non starmi troppo vicina, te ne saresti accorta.”

“Io non—“

Tempesta la bacia all'improvviso e per qualche istante il cervello di Autunno va in tilt. Può solo fissarla con occhi sconcertati – si era aspettata che semmai avessero fatto quel passo, sarebbe stata lei a farlo per prima – ma poi si adegua, come ha sempre fatto e segue il passo di Tempesta invece che il suo.


	5. Please, go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scritta per: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Amore/Odio - Originale - SAFE
> 
> scritta per: Prompt di Scorta  
> prompt: “Stare con un’altra persona è complesso, perché non sarà mai noi.” (Diodato)

Dura più di quanto Autunno avesse mai immaginato, molto meno di quanto sperava – esattamente tanto quanto entrambe potevano sopportare.

Litigano spesso e violentemente.

Più il loro potere cresce, più è difficile starsi accanto. E' la natura delle loro energie contrapposte – bianca e nera – che le spinge una lontana dall'altra ed è un amore sconfinato a tenerle insieme. Il filo che le unisce si tende all'infinito e poi, alla fine, si spezza.

Si lasciano per non farsi del male.

Si lasciano per non ammazzarsi.

Autunno la cerca in tutti gli sguardi che incrocia, in tutti i corpi che tocca, ma non è mai la stessa cosa.


End file.
